


Fill 'em Up

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Shot, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Scent Marking, Slut Arthur, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur shouldn't have gone off the beaten path during his vacation to the jungle. You never know what lurks behind the bushes and vines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a copious amount of fucking, cum, and dick. In the beginning there is a bit of dub-con/non-con, but in the end Arthur begs for it. Pairings include: GerUk, PrUk, RusUk, CanUk, UsUk, and FrUk. I believe they all get equal screen time. Also, this is omegaverse and there is knotting and scenting involved. Also, a snake is killed towards the end, just thought I'd warn ya. Enjoy

“Arthur, love! Oh, Arthur, darling!” His mother was calling him, but Arthur continued ignoring her insistent nagging. He was bored out of his mind and whenever he did find something interesting his mother had to swoop in to tear him away. God, he hated that she acted like someone was going to snatch him from her overprotective side. He might be an omega, but goddammit he could hold his own in a heartbeat. Callouses on his knuckles and bruises on his shoulders proved that he could fight. No damn alpha was going to steal him without a struggle. Still, his mother’s shrill voice continued calling over the sounds of the jungle, completely ruining the serene atmosphere the young man was desperately trying to capture. “Arthur, sweetheart, you could at least pretend you’re enjoying our vacation.” She sounded exasperated at this point and Arthur finally glanced up with a heated glare.

“I would be enjoying it, mother, if you would stop nagging me.” He hissed at the Beta woman, watching with absolute disgust when she laughed and patted his cheek. He loved his mother, truly he did, but dammit she always treated him like a small child. Arthur jerked his head away, stomping down the jungle’s path in hopes of finding refuge in the back of the tour group. Of course, his mother’s ear-splitting voice only grew in intensity as she joked it was close to his ‘time of the month.’

Arthur’s cheeks enflamed as he stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at the laughing woman. Fuck her and fuck this entire vacation. Sensing his embarrassment and humiliation, an older alpha tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Arthur pushed the hand away before stomping off the jungle’s path. He couldn’t fucking stand it when airheaded alphas tried to ‘make everything better’. He ignored the tour guide’s calls, only focused on how much he hated his family for picking some godforsaken jungle as their vacation for the year. A nice beach would have been a better choice, not the bug-infested, hot, miserable jungle!

With his frustration reaching a boiling point, Arthur set his sights on a pile of rocks stacked along the edge of a small ravine. He stood there a few seconds, before rearing his foot back to smash into the rocks. The sight of those pebbles flying everywhere was satisfying for a few seconds, but the shift of the ground underneath his feet told Arthur he shouldn’t have kicked those rocks. The ground crumbled beneath him and Arthur fell into the ravine with a muted yell and violently smacking his head on the ground.

He lay there dazed and hurting for a few minutes. Arthur couldn’t move and his vision was slowly going dark. The last thing he saw before the darkness overtook him was a concerned face peering at him from the bushes.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The sound of rustling and voices greeted Arthur when he woke up the next day. For just a moment, he thought he was back home and the entire vacation had been some terrible nightmare. He almost laughed at his imagination, until he tried to roll on his side and a pair of unfamiliar hands forced him to remain on his back. It took only a few seconds to realize the scents were off. The alphas near him were not his family.

Forest green eyes snapped opened to peer at the nameless alphas around him. There were six all together and each one seemed bigger and stronger than the one before him. Five of the alphas were all immersed in conversation in language that he did not know, but it was obvious from their pointing fingers that they were discussing him. The sixth one stayed by the omega’s side. A shiver went down Arthur’s spine as he realized the danger in his situation. The tour guide mentioned there were tribes that lived in the jungles, but Arthur couldn’t remember if they were dangerous or not. God, he’d hate to prove his mother’s assumptions right if he got eaten by a bunch of cannibals. Arthur didn’t know what cannibals looked like, but the alphas in front of him certainly could fit the bill. They were bared chested; except for each man bore a set of intricate tattoos following the curves of their muscles. In fact, the only clothing they wore happened to be a loincloth tied around their hips. It was all very minimalistic, even their weapons only seemed to consist of a few bows and spears.

Arthur made another notion to move, but those same hands kept him in place. Growling softly, he slapped the hand curled around his wrist, smirking with the yelp he received in return. Very suddenly all sets of eyes were on him and their intense stares made the omega uncomfortable. No one moved in those first few minutes, before slowly one of the blond haired alphas stepped forward.

He pointed to himself with a strong hand, “Ludwig.” The alpha said simply, pointing to himself again and repeating the word. Arthur was a smart lad and knew the alpha was trying to give him a name. If he remembered correctly, the tour guide said that most of the tribes came into contact with ‘outsiders’ so they knew some words. It was a very limited vocabulary, though. Arthur opened his mouth to return the favor, but Ludwig continued in his broken English. “Hurt.” He said as he pointed to Arthur’s head, before jerking his thumb towards the west. “Go tribe.”

The omega hadn’t the slightest idea what this 'Ludwig' meant and his confusion was obvious to the alpha. He struggled for a moment before jerking around to wave another man forward. This time a silver haired alpha appeared with a pair of devil red eyes. He was interesting to look at, especially since Arthur felt the need to snap his thighs together. It was like this alpha could see what color underwear he had on that day.

“Gilbert,” the alpha purred, red eyes dancing in the evening sunlight as it filtered through the treetops. He was not as broad as Ludwig, but his chest was covered in scars. He was obviously a warrior of some kind and didn’t give Arthur a chance to even open his mouth. Gilbert pointed to his own head, rubbing against the top. “Help Omega home.”

Despite Arthur’s usual nonchalant attitude, he grew extremely pleased at the prospect of returning home as quickly as possible. His scent perked up instantly and he barreled through Gilbert’s next few words with his own. “Thank you. I’m Arthur and I want to go home now. You’ll help me to the path? Back to the city?”

It seemed Arthur was speaking much too fast for Gilbert to understand his English and he turned to the alpha beside him for a bit of help. As the longhaired alpha stepped forward and cocked an eyebrow at the young omega, a deep-seated irritation came over Arthur. He couldn’t comprehend how much he disliked the way this alpha ignited a fire in the pit of his stomach. It was such a strange combination of arousal and irritation. Obviously, Arthur hated every second of it. He wouldn’t be a prisoner to his body, no sir. He had better control than that.

A soft coo came from the new alpha’s direction as he walked closer to the omega and ran his fingertips across Arthur’s cheek. The omega snapped his teeth in the direction of those fingers to the absolute delight of the other alphas. “Francis,” the longhaired alpha greeted with just the hint of a foreign accent. It was almost like he’d spent entirely too long learning English from a Frenchman. “No city. Tribe.”

Arthur felt utterly frustrated once more as he balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his sore eyelids. He didn’t understand what they needed or even wanted. The path was only a few miles back, right? It was slowly growing dark and he wanted to be back with the group before nightfall. It had to be coming soon or Ludwig wouldn’t be making a large fire. Sighing, he dropped his hands to see almost identical alphas peering at him.

“Matthew,” the one with the wavy blond hair greeted before he nudged his brother with his shoulder. “Alfred,” the other one chirped, smiling at Arthur like he knew a big secret and was dying to tell the other man. Arthur found himself wanting to lean into the warmth of the brothers. They just had to be brothers too, because they looked too much alike not to be. He stopped himself short of leaning in, but watched with even more confusion as Matthew gently touched his skin. “Smell off.” He tried to explain, lilac eyes desperately searching Arthur’s own to help him understand. Arthur just shrugged, still struggling with their broken English. Alfred tried to help, pulling his hand up to sniff at his wrist. “Wrong scent. New scent.”

The omega groaned as he rubbed his temple to subdue his splitting headache. It was obvious they had something important to tell him, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. He closed his eyes to remember the important clues. They wanted to take him to a tribe, their tribe obviously, not a city. Okay, that was simple enough, but there was something wrong with bringing him to their tribe. Matthew and Alfred both emphasized his scent, so obviously he didn’t smell like he was supposed to. Maybe he smelled sickly or too much like ‘outsiders’?

He looked towards the last Alpha, a rather large man, and noticed how he was rocking on the heels of his feet. It looked like he was patiently waiting for Arthur to sort the riddle out. Well, Arthur didn’t graduate first in his class for looking pretty! He slowly rose to a kneeling position and tossed a smirk the last alpha’s way. “I smell off, like an outsider. So I can’t go to your tribe.”

They might not understand all of his English, but they were able to pick up enough words to know that he’d finally gotten it correct. Still, the final alpha did not step forward to introduce himself. Arthur felt a bit unnerved before turning his attention back to the others. “How do I smell better? Smell right or maybe smell good?” He asked in anyway he could just to make sure they understood him.

The final alpha smirked, stepping forward as his hand traveled down the expanse of his belly and began untying his loincloth. “Ivan,” he said without taking his eyes off Arthur. The omega’s eyes instantly dropped to the alpha’s soft cock nestled between thick thighs. It was only when an equally thick hand reached down to stroke the organ that Arthur snapped his eyes up to Ivan’s own. “Make smell good.”

When Arthur realized what the alpha intended to do, he tried to stand to make a run for it, but he found himself held down by a pair of strong, pale arms. Gilbert, his mind supplied the name instantly, was behind him and holding him tight. Arthur struggled with everything he had in him, but his struggling only wore himself out. He tensed as Gilbert’s free hand cupped his ass, massaging and teasing the round globe.

“Calm,” Ivan prompted, his hand now stroking his cock in long, slow strokes. He had a set pattern, but he made sure to keep their eyes locked together. It made Arthur uncomfortable and he snapped his eyes shut to ignore the pre-cum beading from the soft tip. Arthur hadn’t been with an alpha before, mostly because he considered himself better than some mindless cum slut, so the aroma of a potential alpha was driving his hormones crazy. To his horror, he could feel himself growing wet. “Good Omega.” Ivan praised, eyes closing as he jerked his hips forward with his strokes. He could smell Arthur, as could the other alphas, and they were all beginning to inch forward to inhale his intoxicating scent.

Arthur jerked his shoulders away from Gilbert’s chest, but he only succeeded in giving the alpha easier access to his ass. The silver haired alpha laughed in his ear before rubbing his thumb along the wetness dampening the bottom of his trousers. Arthur’s cheeks enflamed because he was so embarrassed by his body’s reactions. He bared his teeth at the laughing alpha, but a gentle touch to his cheek had the omega searching after the hand.

It was Matthew, gently running his knuckles across Arthur’s jawline and purring soft, comforting words into his ear. The young man didn’t know what he was saying, but those words held so much warmth. Arthur melted into Matthew’s touch, sweetly nuzzling back against the hand. He was so involved in wrapping himself in Matthew’s warmth that he missed the way Ivan gasped out in pleasure and the way Matthew angled his face so the Ivan’s cum splattered against his large eyebrows. Slowly, the thick seed dripped down his horrified face, sputtering as the sperm threatened to slip between his open lips.

Arthur violently jerked from Gilbert and Matthew, scrambling and cursing obscenities at them. He must have taken them by surprise because their hold loosened enough for him to fall to his knees. He wasn’t free for long before they managed to grab him again. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Arthur’s thighs and Matthew pinned his shoulders to the ground. It left Arthur’s wet backside on display and gave Francis the opportunity to slip the tight trousers down the omega’s ass.

The omega attempted to claw at Matthew, but feeling Francis’ cock slide between his ass cheeks made him freeze. “Wait,” he called out, tensing his entire body against the potential intruder. Francis didn’t make another move to penetrate him, only letting his cock slip through the wetness leaking from Arthur. Matthew petted his hair and buried his nose in the crook of the omega’s neck with a displeased hum. Behind him, Francis had taken to thrusting his cock along Arthur’s perineum. The slick made his movements easy and the blunt head of his dick continuously teased the young man’s sensitive sac.

For the second time that evening, Arthur found himself fighting against the arousal licking at the base of his spine. He couldn’t shake off the gnawing turbulence in his stomach. It was almost like the cramping he had before a heat, but his heat wasn’t due for several more weeks. Alfred stepped forward as Arthur found himself lost in thought. The blue-eyed alpha grinned at the distracted Omega, simply petting his already leaking cock with his hand. Seeing Ivan’s seed still splattered across Arthur’s face gave Alfred a grand idea. He rubbed his leaking dick along the Omega’s cheek, even dipping down to tease his cock along those soft, pouty lips.

Arthur was startled by the salty taste of the alpha’s seed and jerked back into Francis. The sudden movement gave the alpha everything he needed to reach his own completion and he pulled back to paint Arthur’s backside with his seed. By now, Arthur had given up on ignoring how fucking horny he’d grown as the alphas took turns scenting him. It might be frowned upon in modern society, but it appeared the act of scenting an unfamiliar omega still reigned true in the jungle. Arthur didn’t like it, but maybe it would get him the help he needed. Maybe their tribe had a medicine man? He told himself that he could wash their spunk off when he was finally accepted into their tribe.

All thoughts of being accepted into their unfamiliar tribe left the omega’s mind as calloused fingers began smearing Francis’ cum into the skin along spine. He turned slightly to see Gilbert’s shit-eating grin as he scooped the white seed with his fingers and trailed the white streak down between the cleft of Arthur’s ass. One eager finger slipped into the young man’s sensitive hole causing his mouth to open wide at the contact. Alfred took the opportunity to grasp Arthur’s chin and press his cock into the omega’s mouth. Arthur thought long about biting the man, but Gilbert added another finger inside his ass and a rough moan tore from his throat.

Alfred coaxed him with the few gentle English words he knew, instructing the omega to suckle his dick. He took to it nearly instantly. A sense of heat traveled up Arthur’s spine as he lapped at the veiny cock in his mouth, allowing obscene slurping sounds to escape him. Gilbert and Matthew both removed their oppressing hold on the omega, letting him find a comfortable position. He decided to remain on his knees, splayed out between Gilbert and Alfred.

The silver haired alpha wasn’t content with his fingers teasing the omega any longer. He pulled his slick fingers from Arthur’s ass and wrapped them around his aching cock. With the omega so focused in on sucking Alfred dry, he made no protest when Gilbert pushed his thighs together and pressed his slick cock between the young man’s pudgy thighs. He fucked Arthur’s thighs roughly. Each time he pushed the omega forward with his pace Arthur would nearly choke on Alfred’s cock. It was all so overwhelming for omega because his head was beginning to swim. He couldn’t think straight.

When the omega stopped to take a deep breath to clear his mind, Alfred hurriedly pushed Arthur’s head away from his twitching dick to erupt into the young man’s hair. Sticky clumps gathered in the straw-blond hair and dropped down to cling to the omega’s eyelashes. Alfred rubbed his cum into Arthur’s scalp, seemingly content until his brother pushed him away. Matthew’s eyes were wild with lust as he plopped in front of Arthur. He took his knife from the pile of weapons near the campfire and cut Arthur’s shirt from his body. With the expanse of pale skin in front of him, Matthew took great pleasure in playing with the omega’s pink nipples. The reaction caused a ripple effect through Arthur’s oversensitive body as he writhed with the pleasure of a long needed orgasm. Slick poured from his ass, further slickening Gilbert’s movements. Not that the red-eyed alpha needed much more because his iron will faltered and he finished with an embarrassing yelp.

Frenzied hands rolled Arthur onto his back and Ludwig spread the omega’s legs wide to accommodate his hips. He settled before the omega, enjoying the view of his pink, wet entrance desperately aching for something thick to fill it. Ludwig took both sides of Arthur’s ass and spread the cheeks as far apart as they would go, licking his lips as the wetness dribbled to the ground. The alpha leaned down and ran his tongue up the wet trail, sucking the increasing amount of slick off the omega’s skin. Matthew perched himself above Arthur’s chest, keeping his dick close enough to feel the warmth of the omega’s breath as he breathed. It took only seconds for the omega to reach for the treat in front of him. If Arthur hadn’t been trying to stroke Matthew’s cock with his hands, he might have been a bit embarrassed at how sloppy his ass was quickly becoming.

There he was, Arthur Kirkland, spread wide for six alphas like one of London’s painted whores. He loved every second of it, but it wasn’t quite enough. He needed more. That ache was there right in the pit of his stomach and nothing would quench it. His pretty green eyes snapped open, the pupils dilated with lust, as the sweet aroma pouring from his body became even more pronounced. He began to notice the extreme differences in the alpha’s scents and his mouth watered for another taste of cum. It was only when Ivan nudged Arthur’s face to the side and pressed his cock inside his hot mouth that the omega realized he’d been thrown right into the most intense heat of his life.

For the first time since he began puberty, Arthur wanted nothing more than an alpha to sate him. Fuck just one, he wanted all six of the alphas around him to fuck him until he was full of cum.

Arthur shifted his hips, silently begging Ludwig to fill him with something! His tongue wasn’t enough. He pulled away from Ivan’s cock, giving a sweet, teasing kiss to the tip as he whined at the lack of attention to his lower half. “Please,” he begged loudly, reaching down to cup Matthew and Ivan’s sensitive sacs in his hands. He wished he had more hands so none of the alphas were left out of this pleasure. “Fuck me, Ludwig.” He begged as he lifted his hips again, groaning as Ivan tore his hand away and insistently pushed his dick back into Arthur’s mouth.

It didn’t matter if Ludwig understood his English or not because the alpha certainly understood Arthur’s body language. He gave the omega’s shimmering hole another swipe of his tongue before dipping three fingers inside the tightness to see if he was open enough for a good fucking. Arthur instinctively clenched around him and accepted the intrusion without a word of protest. The broad alpha wasted no time in grabbing his cock and pressing into the moaning omega. When he finally sunk deep inside Arthur, the alpha watched as Matthew and Ivan attempted to press both of their cocks into the Englishman’s mouth. His lips were stretched wide around the combined thickness and saliva dripped onto his chest as he slurped the organs. Arthur’s hands refused to stay still. He worked the heavy sacs sitting proudly underneath the alpha’s shafts until he could feel them tighten underneath his ministrations.

With such an arousing sight before him, Ludwig anchored Arthur’s hip with his hand and pulled his hips back to rock into the omega at an alarming pace. The first few thrusts jarred Arthur, but soon the constant pounding at his prostate threw the omega into a tizzy. His back arched violently, jerking his mouth free of the two cocks as he screamed his pleasure to the dark jungle. Ivan laughed, the sound heavy with arousal, as he tapped the side of his dick against Arthur’s cheek. A sticky strand of pre-cum and saliva mixed together stuck to the soft cheek, but Ivan made quick work of rubbing the mixture into the omega’s skin.

Matthew didn’t have Ivan’s patience. He cajoled Arthur to take his cock back into his mouth, groaning at the enthusiastic tongue finding every sensitive spot on his flesh. It took one flick of the Englishman’s tongue right underneath his foreskin to send Matthew tumbling into a long-awaited climax. “Swallow.” He commanded, not that he even needed to, because Arthur was swallowing him down without a complaint. Almost boneless, the alpha rolled off the writhing omega to give another alpha their turn.

Ludwig’s pace was faltering quickly. His eyes were screwed together as he fucked Arthur through his tremors. He needed something a bit tighter around him to tumble him over the edge. Ivan came to the rescue. He crawled over the writhing omega and faced towards Ludwig. It took a bit of maneuvering, but he grabbed Arthur’s cock and lined it with his own. His had a bit of height and thickness on the omega’s dick, but as he wrapped his hand around them the difference didn’t matter. He fondled their dicks, rubbing and twisting until they were both cumming in white ribbons. Arthur’s entire body thrashed with the pleasure and Ludwig found the omega’s insides becoming painfully tight. He pressed into the fluttering muscles a final time as he lost his control and spurted inside Arthur. He felt his knot begin to inflate, but he pulled out to finish against the omega’s stomach.

Arthur panted loudly as Ludwig’s cum dipped from his abused ass. He wanted to stop, but without a knot his heat refused to subside. It only came back stronger and with a greater need. With a displeased whine from the omega, Gilbert and Alfred moved forward, both wearing identical smirks. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist to pull him into his lap. Sitting on his haunches, the alpha easily spread Arthur’s legs around his thighs and pressed his cock into the slick passage. Using his upper arm strength, Alfred grasped the omega’s hips to guide him into riding the dick snuggly seated within him. The omega couldn’t have been happier as he fucked himself silly on Alfred’s cock, but the addition of another set of fingers altered his rhythm.

He whined at the intrusion, peering up at the red-eyed devil himself as he slowly stretched Arthur further than the omega had ever been stretched before. Arthur wanted to protest, but a nipping kiss was pressed to his lips. Gilbert pulled back with a teasing wink before sucking at the omega’s sensitive nipples. It only succeeded in providing more lubricant for the alpha’s fingers. “Still, Omega” Alfred purred into the omega’s ear as he tried to roll his hips downwards. Arthur let out an exasperated sigh, clenching his muscles around the bratty alpha’s cock in retaliation. Alfred laughed loudly, smacking Arthur’s ass until the pale skin had a pink hue.

With Arthur’s yelping in his ear, Gilbert swiftly removed his fingers. He sat on the ground in front of the entangled couple and scooted until they were all pressed intimately together. He tapped Arthur’s ass to make him lift up a bit. Gilbert cooed into the omega’s ear as he guided his cock slowly into the tight passage. It was almost uncomfortable, especially the achingly slow stretch Arthur experienced as he accepted both cocks into his body. He’d never been so full before, nor had he ever thought he would feel so fucking complete.

Just sitting there panting wasn’t enough to settle the ache in their bellies. Alfred’s hands moved to fondle the omega’s cock as Arthur began the painstaking task of fucking himself. Being stretched so open ignited every sensory nerve in his body, making each inch of delicious friction almost too much to handle. He openly sobbed at the intense pleasure shooting through his system. “More, please.” He begged wildly, feeling his legs going weak from exertion. Alfred smacked Arthur’s ass again, growling softly in the omega’s ear to keep him going. Both alphas were so close to finishing, but the young man didn’t think he could manage much more of the strenuous task.

Arthur’s knees shook as he lifted his body once more and collapsed back into the alphas’ hold. He moaned as his entire body trembled, wet green eyes begging to finish. Gilbert answered his plea with a teasing wink to Alfred. The two alphas began rocking into the spent omega, setting a good rhythm to constantly strike his prostate. He was reduced to a whimpering mess in only seconds, desperately tugging at his small cock. The alphas allowed this because they were much too focused on watching Arthur’s ass greedily suck up their dicks.

It took only a few strokes of his dick and a perfectly timed thrust for Arthur to spill his seed all over his hand. Alfred and Gilbert fucked the omega through his orgasm, both competing to see who would last the longest. Alfred lost and he pulled out to splatter his seed on Arthur’s stomach. Gilbert fucked the messy hole for a few minutes longer, grinning from ear-to-ear as Arthur wailed with pleasure. The alpha sunk his teeth into the Englishman’s shoulder, waiting until his knot inflated just enough before pulling out. He coated the omega’s back with his sperm, panting as the rivers of cum pooled on the ground.

As the two alphas left his side, the omega thought it was over. The burning ache remained in his stomach, but his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. Francis returned to his side, gently rolling the omega onto his belly. Soft hands massaged each quivering limb until they were properly soothed. Arthur felt like he was floating on a cloud and let out a soft sigh as each second sent him closer to a much-needed slumber.

Francis tilted his hips just as his eyes began to close and pressed himself inside the omega. Wrapping his arms around the young man, the alpha rolled them onto their sides. As Arthur lay there with the alpha slowly fucking him, he peered around the makeshift camp at the pile of alphas forming a protective circle around him. He shuddered softly as Francis tortuously nudged his prostate with the blunt end of his cock. He made no effort to increase his pace, only seeking to pull a slow, satisfying orgasm from the omega.

Arthur wavered on the edge of consciousness as Francis’ thrusts rocked him to sleep. His mind accepted the pleasure, but made no effort to do anything but accept what the alpha gave him. He stayed on that edge for what seemed like hours until Francis’ breathing became uneven and he pressed as deep inside the omega as possible to spill his seed. To the omega’s absolute pleasure, the alpha’s thick knot locked in place and filled him right up. His last conscious thought was to lick his lips to catch a final taste of cum before he passed out for the night.  
~~~~~~  
Arthur’s heat didn’t end with Francis knotting him that night. No, his heat continued to rush through his body and leek out the desperate scent that drew the alphas to him like a moth to a flame. Six times the omega woke up to a different alpha knotting him. Each time an alpha took their pleasure of his ass, another would work their way into his mouth. Arthur loved every single second of it and begged for more each time cum leaked from his orifices.

By the time morning came, Arthur’s entire body was covered in a fine sheen of sticky cum and grime. He didn’t mind, though, because he’d never felt more satisfied. He could still feel the rumble of discomfort in the pit of his stomach, but the omega managed to untangle himself from the puppy-pile of alphas to stumble across the clearing to relieve his bladder. It was standing there that he saw a snake hissing at him from the opposite tree. His stomach rumbled to remind him of his own hunger. He hadn’t seen the alphas with any food, so maybe they had to hunt their food? Arthur reached back to grab a bow and arrow. He’d taken archery in school and had been quite good at it.

He set the arrow and drew the string back while taking aim. When Arthur released the bow, his arrow flew straight and snagged the snake with one shot. Grinning at his accomplishment, the omega went to step towards the downed animal, but a pair of thick, muscular arms pulled him back near the fire. Ivan’s eyes were wide with an unknown emotion as he forced Arthur to bend at the waist and slipped his cock between his ass cheeks. He praised the omega in his own way and Arthur preened underneath the compliments. As Ivan pulled out of Arthur to erupt against his backside, Ludwig grabbed the dead snake to prepare for a late breakfast.

The smell of cooked meat made the omega’s stomach rumble again. He waited as patiently as he could, but hunger made him grumpy. Alfred tried to pull him into his arms, but Arthur smacked him away with a displeased glare. The alpha snorted as he tugged Arthur firmly in his lap before he buried his nose into the crook of the omega’s neck. He hummed softly, waving for a chunk of the snake to be given to him. He tore off the pieces to hand feed Arthur, licking his lips when the naughty omega nipped his fingertips. Arthur had to suck Alfred off before they could even finish their meal. Which lead to him having to crawl around the campfire to suck everyone’s dick, so no one would feel left out.

Licking his lips free of cum and snake, the omega was placed beside the fire as the alphas gathered up their makeshift camp. Blankets and tools were bound in sacks with rope. Soon enough even the fire was being extinguished and the alphas tied their loincloths back around their hips. Arthur stood naked in the clearing, shivering as he ran his fingers through the clumps of dried cum in his hair. He was an absolute mess, but from the lusting eyes that were sent his way the alphas didn’t agree with his opinion.

Ludwig walked to his side with a bit of cloth from one of their packs. He knelt beside the omega and swiftly tied a makeshift skirt around his hips. Arthur thanked him, a bit pleased when the alpha repeated the word as if they were picking up new English words with him around. Arthur looked around the clearing and mourned his destroyed shoes and clothing. Everything must have been destroyed in the frenzy yesterday. He didn’t know how he was going to walk in the jungle without any shoes.

Matthew came to his rescue, kneeling for Arthur to climb onto his back. Only once the omega was snug against the alpha did the group begin the long trek to their village. Arthur slept most of the walk, but when they stopped for a quick rest he no longer had any qualms over picking one of the alphas to fuck. Plus, he was positive they enjoyed seeing their cum leak from his ass as they walked. It had to be some kind of motivation for them, because they made it to the village quicker than Arthur thought they would.

No one in the village batted an eye when Arthur was paraded through with his skin and hair reeking of sex and cum. Everyone simply greeted the returning hunters with happy waves and shy, inquisitive glances towards the new omega. Arthur smelled like them, so they felt like there was no need for hostility. Arthur was placed in a large hut that the hunters used for lodging. The alphas could sense that his heat was drawing to a close and the end of an omega’s heat meant the young man would sleep for the better part of the next few days. Arthur slumbered restlessly, only finding comfort when his alphas were near his side.

Despite how much he would deny it, those six alphas were important to him. When his heat was over and his bruises from his fall healed, the English omega never made an attempt to return to civilization. He stayed in that jungle tribe and tried to corral the six, rowdy alphas to the best of his ability. He learned their customs and language, even managed to help them learn some of his culture. Most importantly, they developed some kind of a strange relationship. Arthur used to despise alphas and he never anticipated he’d be involved in a relationship with six different ones. Despite the conflicting personalities, Arthur learned ways to manage them.

As he rubbed his hands along Francis’ thin thighs and swallowed down his cock, the omega could only smirk at the unyielding pleasure above him. He pulled away with a loud smack of his lips, falling back against the blankets and beckoning the alpha forward with his little finger. Francis followed instantly, falling upon the omega with the reverence of a worshiper to their god.

Yes, he could manage them just fine.


	2. 'Tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, Arthur loves being the Omega-mate of six insatiable Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it's the sequel everyone asked for, but I had no plans to create. Porn, guys, it happens. 
> 
> I really like this universe. I may return. Maybe?

“Greedy boys,” Arthur chided as he combed his fingers through matching sets of wheat blond hair, grunting as the overeager blonds attempted to drain his tits dry. Since his babies were eating more solid foods, he found himself having to turn to other avenues to express his milk. He couldn’t let it dry up. His Alphas were far too fond of the perky mounds. “Save some for the babies. Peter and Jett will be hungry.” 

His pleas fell upon deaf ears. 

Matthew and Alfred never seemed to listen when it came to helping relieve the tension in his chest. In fact, the order only seemed to make his mates suck harder. The Omega was helpless against the sensation. He enjoyed it far too much to really make them stop. “Greedy,” he chided once more, breathlessly whimpering as Matthew’s thick fingers circled his sensitive hole. Just like the shameless slut he’d turned into, Arthur hooked his arms underneath his thighs to tug them back for the quiet Alpha. 

It had been nearly three years since he mated these wonderful Alphas. His sensitivity hadn’t decreased in all that time. If anything, the birth of his first children only made him even more eager. His Alphas enjoyed that sensitivity, too. On nights when they weren’t hunting or preparing for a hunt, they would spend hours dragging orgasm after orgasm out of their Omega. It was the memories of those nights (and Matthew’s fingers teasing his hole) that sent a shiver of arousal down his spine. He could already feel slick dribbling down his ass to soak into the sheets. 

The spike in his scent woke Ivan from his afternoon nap. Violet eyes watched with rabid appreciation as Arthur spread his legs to accommodate more fingers. The tremor in his thighs was an attractive sight as his body attempted to devour Matthew’s fingers. He didn’t make an effort to come over. Instead, the Alpha lazily reached beneath his loincloth to stroke himself as he watched the blonds double-team Arthur. Simultaneously, they abandoned Arthur’s leaking nipples to fight for position between his thighs. 

It was a glorious battle, too. 

Snarls and grunts between his thighs stroked a primordial urge deep inside the Omega. The knowledge that two strong, capable Alphas were fighting over him sent another wave of slick pouring from his hole. He reached behind his thighs to press three fingers desperately into himself. They were barely able to satisfy him. How could they? After all, he spent a majority of his nights filled with the thickest of cocks. His body would eagerly accept whichever Alpha won the scuffle, if only to sate this burning need in his loins. 

It wasn’t often he saw a dominance fight, but, fuck, it was exciting. With six alphas, there needed to be a hierarchy within the pack. Currently, the ‘head’ alpha was Gilbert. They determined their place in the pack by their abilities. Whoever made the largest catch usually ended up deciding their course for the season. It also meant they had first dibs on Arthur. It was through this system that they were able to coexist without starting dominance fights. 

Sometimes the alphas would still find a reason to scuffle. Alfred and Matthew seemed to /hate/ sharing, which meant they were the ones that frequently fought over order. It was rare for Alfred to lose, but Arthur’s scent and moans distracted the Alpha. The blue-eyed blond found himself shoved to the floor as Matthew muscled his way to the desperate Omega. 

Curly blond hair appeared in his line of vision as Matthew pulled him into a biting kiss. His fingers were tugged from his sloppy hole, which never failed to leave the Omega aching. He groaned as he rolled his hips to entice the victor. 

It worked. 

With a triumphant roar, the quiet Alpha grabbed Arthur’s hips and rolled him onto his knees. Matthew loved blatant submission from him. Whenever the Alpha mounted his mate, he pushed the Omega into a perfect ‘V’. Keeping that wonderfully delicious ass in the air as he buried his face into the pillows. 

As Matthew used him as a glorified cock-sleeve, the Omega could only keen and scream his pleasure into the pillows. It always felt so wonderful getting fucked by these Alphas. He was drunk on the feeling of a thick cock impaling his tight little hole. He’d feared having children would ruin him, but everything seemed to tighten up after their birth. None of his alphas seemed to find anything wrong with him. He still had a different one mounting him every night. 

A sudden, sharp jolt to his prostate sent Arthur scrambling to hold onto the mattress as a shout tore from his lips. The sound brought Ludwig into their shared hut. Arthur turned his face to watch the tall Alpha smirk down at him. Matthew’s bruising thrusts had his entire body shaking to the point he couldn’t focus on the muscular alpha. Spurred by the extra attention (and wanting to put on a good show), he lifted himself on his elbows to fuck backwards on the magnificent cock inside his ass. 

He could barely keep his eyes open at the constant pleasure of Matthew’s dick torturing his prostate. When he turned to rest his heated cheek against the cool pillow, he found a pouting Alfred watching him with hungry eyes and a bulge in his loincloth. Arthur comforted his poor darling by reaching for those heavy thighs, nudging him until he was seated in front of the Omega. A teasingly slutty grin stretched across his face as he pushed the pesky loincloth away to suck down Alfred’s cock. Fuck, he loved sucking cock, especially Alfred’s cock. It had such a lovely little curve that filled his throat. 

Being filled at both ends was a feeling he’d never get tired of. Just the powerful feeling of rutting backwards and being propelled forward sent a thrill across his entire body. Matthew’s thrusts controlled their pace. It worked as Alfred kept a firm hand on the back of his neck, using that momentum to get as deep into the Omega’s throat as possible. Every time Matthew thrust forward, he found himself impaled on the cock in his throat. His blue-eyed alpha maneuvered until he was on his knees, giving him the perfect angle to greedily fuck Arthur’s face. 

Arthur certainly didn’t mind. His eyes rolled into the back of his head every time the Alpha’s taunt ball-sack bounced against his chin. His lips burnt from being stretched so widely. His eyes watered from the constant abuse of his throat. If Omegas weren’t naturally born without a gag reflex, he would have found himself violently gagging with the force of the thrusts. Alfred pulled his cock from Arthur’s mouth, chuckling as he rubbed his leaking dick all over the Omega’s dirty face. Shamelessly, the Omega chased his mate’s leaking dick until it was back inside his throat. 

Matthew’s thrusts were becoming irregular. It didn’t fail to send ecstasy down Arthur’s spine as he felt his alphas race towards completion. The knowledge that his body was doing this to his mates was an unimaginable high. He felt like his was floating. When Matthew finally came, he grunted at the feeling of being stuffed full of cum. His alpha kept him plugged as he collapsed against his back, muttering soft assurances into Arthur’s ear. 

Unfortunately, since he wasn’t in heat, there would be no knot. 

He didn’t have time to mourn the loss of a thick knot. He had better things to focus on, like Alfred’s dick fucking his face. The Alpha’s high-pitched grunts signaled an end to the face fucking. He lapped eagerly, wanting Alfred to give him the salty treat. He’s learned fairly quickly that he’d grown fond of the taste of his mates’ seed. There were some nights he’d go to bed with a bellyful, much to his delight. He slurped the thick dick, grunting in surprise as he felt cum drip down his forehead. The thick, white spunk trailed down the curve of his cheek to drip against his lips. Surprised green eyes shifted to see Ivan’s spent cock hanging limply against his thighs. 

He hummed his acknowledgement, silently approving of Ivan’s actions. Eyes closed in contentment as Alfred pulled out to add to the mess on his face. Arthur accepted the heated splatter with a slight groan, rutting his aching prick against the blankets. Strong hands rolled him onto his stomach, but none of the alphas seemed inclined to touch his pink cock. He mewled softly as a wet cloth was wiped along his messy hole and cum-splattered face. He thanked those wonderful fingers with a slight suck as they shifted near his mouth. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Ludwig standing with the cloth. Matthew and Alfred had curled off together, seemingly exhausted after busting a nut on the Omega. Ivan returned to his hammock, yawning as he fell back asleep. It was sweet, but frustrating for the horny Omega. He hadn’t gotten a chance to cum! They should know by now his body had grown accustomed to a thorough fucking and he needed more to seek his completion. 

Wordlessly, he begged Ludwig by spreading his legs wider so the Alpha could see his pink, swollen hole. “Please,” he begged his mate, whimpering as he felt Matthew’s cum drip from his hole, “fuck my hole, Alpha.” The tall Alpha scoffed at the display, reaching down to scoop the white seed away. 

“Dirty Omega,” Ludwig cooed without a hint of malice in his voice. Why would he? They all enjoyed seeing Arthur dripping with their seed. Ludwig just had a particular love of cleaning Arthur out before using him. He hooked his fingers inside Arthur, scooping out whatever cum he could find. When that didn’t seem to work, Ludwig knelt down between those outstretched legs and pressed his mouth to his throbbing hole. 

Arthur keened loudly, back bowing as his alpha eagerly ate out his hole. His tongue pressed deep, soothing the desperate Omega. It sent a river of slick pouring from his hole. Ludwig growled from between his legs. The sounds of increased lapping echoed around the room, but the Omega continued to chase his high. Arthur rode Ludwig’s face, desperately reaching down to tug his small cock. He could feel his orgasm rushing from his toes when Ludwig’s fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his cock to keep him from cumming. 

“Ludwig!” He pouted, screaming his frustration as he tangled his hands into the sheets. The chuckling Alpha continued licking him clean. When he finally pulled away, his face was a mess of clear slick. Arthur was still relentlessly desperate, but from the mischievous look on his mate’s face he knew he wouldn’t get relief. He was going to have to work for his orgasm today. “Love, please.” Arthur begged, hips jutting upwards in desperation. 

The blond Alpha only smirked as he stood up to retrieve a ribbon from the makeshift dresser. Arthur knew what that ribbon meant. His nose wrinkled as he laid still as a board for the alpha to tie the ribbon around his cock. If he could handle the suffering, he would receive a wonderful treat. A pathetic whimper left the Omega’s mouth as Ludwig gave his balls a gentle rub before removing his hands completely. 

Arthur wanted to sit there and beg, but the sounds of Francis and Gilbert returning with his babies distracted him. He tossed a heated glare at Ludwig as he gingerly stood up to finish washing off his face and body. (Ludwig’s careful eyes made sure he didn’t touch the ribbon.) Once he was clean, he grabbed a long tunic to wear. Most Omegas wore longer loincloths, but Arthur never let go of some of his prudish ways. He preferred to have his entire torso covered, even if the tunic ended around his mid-thigh. It did keep him from getting too hot during the summer months. It also made it a lot easier to feed his children in private. 

Once he was dressed, he walked out of their family hut to see Francis cradling Peter in his arms. His sweet little Jett played beside Gilbert’s feet with a tiny bow and arrow. Since all of his Alphas had fair hair, it was almost impossible to determine who was the father. His mates raised the twins as if all of them were the father. His children would never be without some form of love. The moment he stepped from the hut, his sweet baby toddled over to him, arms held out to be picked up. Arthur gasped softly, reaching down to lift Jett into his arms. Soft kisses were pressed against the giggling face until the happy voice cried out ‘Mummy’. 

His boys (both rambunctious little alphas) loved him desperately. For an Omega that claimed he would never have children, Arthur rather enjoyed motherhood. His boys were perfect. He may be a little biased, but he made beautiful babies. He certainly couldn’t wait until his belly was filled with another little one. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his flat stomach with a sigh of longing. 

His arrival wasn’t just noticed by his babies. Gilbert stalked over to wrap a possessive arm around the Omega’s waist. Once Arthur shifted Jett to his hip, the Alpha cupped his face to pull him into a hungry kiss. “Welcome home, love.” His traitorous cock twitched at the smooch, but his motherly instincts won over his arousal. He returned the kiss with a dainty peck, shooing Gilbert away so he could hold Peter. The little one had his arms out for his mother, too! Once he had both babies in his arms, he gave each one a gentle kiss to the check and returned their excited babbling with questions of his own. 

Though they were young, they had a grasp over the language of their fathers and mother. It was nice communicating in English with his children. He felt like he was giving them a bit of his own heritage. They’d been gone all day with their fathers, which left a tiny hole in Arthur’s aching heart. Apparently, it was tradition for young alphas to travel with their fathers to the yearly meeting of the clans. Despite him insisting his children were far too young, Francis and Gilbert took them from his arms the previous morning. He was glad to have them back, even if they were getting fussy. They both needed a nap. His mates probably didn’t have time to even contemplate putting them down on the road. “Mummy missed both of you.” He cooed to his boys, taking them to their nursery. 

He could hear footsteps behind him, but he ignored the sounds in favor of lifting his tunic for his boys to have an afternoon feeding. They liked to latch before their naps. It was a comforting feeling, especially after spending so long away from their mother. Arthur sighed softly as he cupped both sets of blond hair, combing his fingers through tangles as he fed his children. They were lucky their fathers left them any. It didn’t take long for him to have two snoring babies in his arms. Misty green eyes finally glanced up to see Francis leaning against the doorway.

“Arthur,” Francis greeted, walking over to lift a snoozing Peter into his arms. Together, they placed the boys into their beds. They would stay there for the next hour or so. Arthur was sure they were exhausted. He watched his babies sleep for a moment as Francis’ arms wrapped around his middle. Humming in acknowledgment, he leaned his head against the Alpha’s strong chest. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” He greeted softly, turning to brush their lips together. With Francis, he knew being sweet got him exactly what he wanted. His Alpha enjoyed slowly making love to him, just like Ludwig enjoyed tying him up. When he pulled away, the Alpha took his hand to lead him away from the nursery. He continuously attempted to shove his hands underneath Francis’ loincloth, but the Alpha pushed his hand away. His pout didn’t even seem to faze Francis. 

It was frustrating for the needy Omega.

With a soft huff, he allowed Francis to led him to the hearth. It was the central location in their home. When they weren’t sleeping or working, the family would spend time here. Once the twins were asleep, it was also the spot of many of their more adventurous lovemaking sessions. So, there was little surprise in Arthur’s eyes when Francis nudged him towards his knees and leaned back against the wall. 

Instincts made his mouth water as he inhaled the musky scent of his Alpha. He practically pounced on his treat. He’d spend the rest of the evening on his knees with the ribbon wrapped snuggly around his dick. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Supper was always an interesting event. 

Arthur fed the twins first. They were eating solid food now, but he always let them latch since he was still producing milk. Tonight’s fair was a wonderfully prepared deer with a few choice vegetables from the garden he kept outside. (Arthur hadn’t cooked a damn thing. He tended to burn everything because his Alphas couldn’t keep their hands off him. Francis and Matthew handled the cooking just fine.) 

The twins were usually put to sleep after their supper, which meant Arthur usually found himself being spoiled by his Alphas. He had a proper place at the table, but he much preferred to sit upon the lap of the ‘current’ head Alpha. Sometimes that meant something as innocent as cuddling against them. 

Tonight wasn’t quite so innocent. 

The moment Gilbert sat down at the table, he had Arthur sliding up and down his cock. Some days he made the Omega simply sit there with his pulsing dick inside him. Other days he made Arthur ride him through the entire meal. Tonight, he wanted Arthur to squirm. Arthur was already a bundle of arousal. After being denied his completion all day, he’d turned into a needy slut. He tried to bounce fast and rough on his Alpha’s dick in hopes of striking his prostate, but Gilbert kept his hand on those wide hips. He controlled the intensity of Arthur’s ride. 

Slow and steady was the course for tonight. Soft sobs of pleasure worked up from Arthur’s throat as Gilbert tortured him. The lightest of touches were placed on his cock only for them to be taken away as his moans of pleasure increased. “Gilbert!” He groaned in frustration as the Alpha prodded his prostate only to stop his movements. He kept his cock pressed deep inside Arthur, but refused to move. He took his time cutting up his mate’s meat to feed to him. 

One torturous bite right after the other.

Arthur could feel himself leaking all over the place. He almost couldn’t even accept the food being offered to him. He was an utter mess, which only seemed to excite the Alphas around the table. There was a bit of commotion around the table as his Alphas played some version of ‘rock, paper, scissors’. The whimpering Omega watched hungrily as the victor, Ivan, crawled over to him. His meaty fingers trailed through the slick, scooping up a generous amount. 

The silver-haired Alpha pressed them into his mouth, sucking lazily. “Good,” he purred, twirling his tongue around his digits. “Arthur taste good.” Ivan rolled the tunic away from Arthur’s thighs. With a naughty lick of his lips, Ivan dipped down to take the Omega’s cock into his mouth. An Omega’s cock was much smaller than an Alpha’s cock. Ivan would have little issue sucking him down. 

Just the pleasure of having something warm and wet wrapped around him was enough to send Arthur keening for more. He bucked into Ivan’s mouth, but was stopped by Gilbert’s firm hand keeping him in place. He was literally stuck between two of his mates and weak to their ministrations. As Gilbert started rocking into his body again, Ivan’s teasing hands undid the ribbon around his dick. 

It took just one fleeting brush against his prostate to send the Omega headfirst into his orgasm. His tiny cock spilled into Ivan’s mouth as his hole gushed slick. He was coming down from his high when he felt Gilbert desperately trying to knot him. The base of his cock expanded a little, but not enough to properly plug him. It was uncomfortable and unfulfilling. Arthur squirmed as Ivan released his cock with a soft pop, crawling away to return to his seat. 

As Arthur sat there with a dissatisfied Alpha uselessly half-knotted in his hole, he found himself chuckling at his own silliness. Of course Gilbert was trying to knot! Of course his Alphas couldn’t stop touching him today! He would bet his finest animal pelt that they were only a day or so away from their rut. An Alpha’s rut wasn’t too different from an Omega’s heat. They entered a short period of time where they attempted to breed their mate. 

He’d spent two ruts and three heats with his mates. It was always difficult to sate all of them at the same time, but he managed. With a soft coo, he reached back to cup Gilbert’s face. “Maybe tomorrow,” he promised the frustrated Alpha. Grunting, Arthur stood up, pleased to know all eyes were on the cum slowly dripping down his legs. Just to be a teasing ass, the Omega parted his legs so the cum would drip down in thick globs. 

“Going to the river, loves!” He winked at his mates as he grabbed a bar of soap and a cloth. By the time he returned from his bath, the kitchen was clean, the sheets changed, and a spot was prepared for him in Gilbert’s bed. He checked on his babies one last time before slipping into the bed with Gil. 

His last conscious thought was of love and happiness. 

~~~~~~~~~

The days passed slowly for Arthur. His Alphas were restless in the simmering heat of summer as their rut drew closer. Lingering looks and grabbing hands became the norm as he worked to prepare for his alphas ruts. Food had to be prepared and fresh water needed to be gathered. Someone in the village (probably one of the older Omegas) needed take the twins for the week. It was so much to do that he didn’t think he would have all of the preparations finished by the time his first Alpha came to him in a delirious daze. Luckily for Arthur, that wasn’t the case. He had a wonderful group of mates to help him during his time of need. 

Ivan’s rut hit him first. As one of the older Alphas, his rut never seemed to be as intense or last as long as his younger partners. His ruts came around like clockwork. Usually around midnight, the Alpha would track down the Omega for his first knot of the week. Typically, it helped that Ivan went into rut first. His cock was the largest of the Alphas in both girth and length. He fucked Arthur open for everyone else. 

The scent of Ivan’s rut woke the entire house. It set into motion everything that needed to happen. Francis took the twins to a neighbor while Gilbert pushed their beds together. Ludwig and Alfred gathered food and water to place within reach. Matthew went for extra lube and healing cream just in case Arthur ran dry towards the end of their session. The pheromones began to kick start a mock heat for Arthur. His body was making it easier for him to be bred. He was soaking wet by the time the silver-haired Alpha made it to him in a delirious haze. 

He’d gone to bed naked. The summer heat was far too much for his sensitive deposition. Ivan didn’t seem to mind as his calloused hands roamed down his mate’s lithe body. Even the extra weight from pregnancy hadn’t changed his weight too much. He’d gained a little bit of extra flab around his middle and hips, but it made him look softer, more Omega-like. Ivan rubbed his scent all over Arthur, nuzzling against the thin layer of flab on his stomach and greedily pressing his cheek against his squishy thighs. 

With Ivan stuck in the throes of his rut, it was up to Arthur to guide the duo to the makeshift nest. It was a difficult journey considering the Alpha refused to stop touching him, but they made it. His sweet Alphas even created a makeshift breeding stand for him. While he was positive he’d take knots in every position known to man, his alphas would listen to their instincts first. 

They’d want to properly mount him. 

Once Ivan saw the breeding stand, he growled low in his throat for Arthur to get into position. The Omega scrambled to lean over the thick pillows, keeping his pert ass high in the air. He cheekily spread his legs as wide as possible, letting his ass give an attractive bounce. Ivan’s snarl before he left an impressive bite along the meat of his thigh had Arthur howling with pleasure. 

When Ivan’s monstrous cock finally breached him, Arthur’s needy ass sucked him deep. He wanted Ivan to give him more fair-haired babies. He wanted to be pumped full of cock and cum. That wasn’t even the mock heat talking. Getting fucked by six different Alphas over the past three years catered to Arthur’s sluttish tendencies. As Ivan’s thrusts rocked deeper into him (making his toes curl and body shake), he was vividly reminded of his mother warning him about being a ‘loose’ Omega. It made him laugh to think of her expression if she knew he’d let six different Alphas knot him. 

When a desperate whine sounded by his left side, he turned to see his sweet Matthew squirming in his chair. The pheromones of a rut and a mock heat never failed to jumpstart everyone else. The curly-haired Alpha was attempting to wait his turn, but Arthur wasn’t going to let him suffer. He had a lot of experience with his mouth. 

“Come, Matthew.” He called out, grunting as Ivan slapped his ass for his noise. His silver-haired Alpha only wanted to hear his moans. Rolling his eyes at the aggressive grunting from Ivan, he reached out to take Matthew’s hand. He didn’t need more prompting. He planted himself in front of Arthur, loincloth already gone from his body. 

Matthew had a lovely cock, too. He was one of the younger of the Alphas, which meant he had the stamina of a young man, but very little control. He (along with Alfred and Ludwig) tended to fuck hard and fast. They simply couldn’t control themselves with something tight and wet wrapped around them. On the other hand, these three tended to get hard a lot quicker than the older three. 

Matthew always placed a soft hand against his cheek before guiding Arthur’s mouth to his balls. He loved having his balls sucked. Arthur liked pressing his luck by running his tongue along the sensitive crack of the Alpha’s ass. Matthew’s cheeks always turned such a bright pink whenever the Omega buried his face between those thick thighs. As Ivan’s thrusts jolted him forward, he daintily ran his tongue along Matthew’s testicles. The panting Alpha shifted his hips to give Arthur a better angle. 

It was exactly what he wanted. Arthur grabbed Matthew’s hips and tugged him down until he had full control. He tongue-fucked his Alpha, smirking as the man sounded more like a mewling Omega than Arthur. Graceful fingers spread Matthew’s asscheeks wide until he could slip a finger inside the spit-slick, virgin territory. Matthew might have stiffened at the intrusion, but his cock began to pour pre-cum as the base thickened. A lovely little knot was already beginning to form as the Alpha rode his Omega’s fingers like a bitch in heat. 

Arthur wasn’t going to miss swallowing down his mate’s seed. He suckled the leaking head, moaning low in his throat as Ivan’s knot caught on the rim of his hole. One forceful thrust had him locked inside Arthur’s passage and spilling cum into the Omega’s fertile body. The soft groans gave Matthew the perfect opportunity to grasp the hairs at the base of Arthur’s neck and shove his cock deep into the Omega’s throat. With those fingers still tickling his prostate, Matthew fucked back against them as he used Arthur’s face for his pleasure. 

Slobber and pre-cum slipped between the Omega’s stretched lips as he tried to keep up with the facefucking. He did manage to crook his finger against Matthew’s prostate again, which caused the howling Alpha to knot Arthur’s mouth. For a second, the Omega panicked until Matthew reached down to grip the back of his throat and encouraged him to swallow. “Calm, Arthur.” His knot sat snuggly behind Arthur’s teeth as a constant reminder of the gooey cum spurting into his gut. 

For a moment, everything was quiet except for the sounds of his other Alphas stroking themselves to the scene of him knotted from both ends. Matthew’s knot went down just enough to remove from Arthur’s mouth, but he hadn’t stopped spraying cum. He let Arthur continue sucking the tip as a reward for a damned good orgasm. (Even if he hated to admit he liked the fingers in his ass more than he should.) Ivan’s knot went down soon after, but Arthur wasn’t allowed to move from his position. 

His ass needed to be kept high in the air to prevent the cum from dripping down. They were trying to breed him. It would be useless if it all dripped out. Arthur was given a moment of reprieve as Alfred brought him a drink of water to replenish his energy. He was gnawing on a bite of apple when thin fingers danced across the back. Long blond hair obscured his vision for a second before he was treated to the sight of Francis’ long fingers scooping Ivan’s escaped cum back into his hole. Arthur didn’t realize how hot that was until he saw it with his own eyes. He let out a sharp whine, wanting Francis buried inside him. 

The Alpha always took his sweet time to appreciate Arthur before entering him. Gentle fingers brushed along every mark on his side. Kisses were placed along his tense shoulders. The lightest of nips were placed along his thighs. Francis even kissed the bright red mark where Ivan’s hand left an impression on his Omega’s skin. By the time Arthur was squirming with relentless need, Francis finally deemed ready to press inside. 

Oh, when he finally did, oh, it was wonderful. Everything about Francis was elegant, even his fucking dick. He’d been Arthur’s first knot and the Omega had a sneaking suspicion that he was the biological father of the twins. His mate never failed to take care of him. Unlike Ivan’s furious movements, Francis tended to keep his head about him. “Beautiful,” he whispered into Arthur’s skin as he rocked into his mate. It was the soft ‘beautiful’ that marked the first of Arthur’s orgasms. Wet green eyes leaked as his cock spurted against the sheets. 

Thick pheromones had saturated their home by this point. The musk of rutting Alphas would keep others away, but it never failed to throw all of his alphas into their ruts. When Francis finally knotted inside him, he had two sets of blue eyes and deep crimson looking at him with great need. Arthur simply chuckled, a low, breathless sound as he wiggled his fingers for them all to come closer. 

Three perfect cocks were presented to him. One with a mouthwatering curve in the shaft, one with the thickest knot he’d ever seen, and one of the longest he’d ever had the pleasure to suck. His mouth watered just looking at them. He trusted Francis to keep a firm hand on his hips as he reached out to taste his Alphas. 

A devious grin stretched across his sloppy face as he took Alfred and Ludwig’s cocks into his hands. Wrapping his hands around both of them, he stroked their shafts and whispered dirty promises to them. Well, he whispered those promises as long as he could. Gilbert wasn’t allowing himself to be forgotten. He presented his cock like a prize to his mate, smirking when the Omega dutifully opened his mouth. He took his time on his these three. He’d give a long, slow suck to Gilbert’s dick as he hands worked the other two Alphas. 

Then, he’d switch. 

He couldn’t keep up with the proper order, but that was okay. As long as Arthur was touching them, his mates never protested. One by one, he moved between stroking and sucking them until it was their turn to fuck him. It was a miserably slow process since each knot took several minutes to deflate. Of course, Arthur’s work was never truly done. By the time the last Alpha knotted him, he’d find one of the earlier Alphas hungrily waiting on the sidelines. 

At this point, Arthur was sore. Having six knots tugging against his puffy hole never failed to irritate him. As Alfred tugged his deflated knot out of his Omega’s abused hole, he clucked his tongue at the irritated skin. He reached over for the healing cream and lathered the sensitive inside of his Omega. A plug was popped inside his entrance to keep the cum from leaking out as they moved him off his knees.

He was placed in Gilbert’s lap where he contently sprawled against the head alpha. It felt nice to be lifted up by those cool hands. A single Omega handling the ruts of six Alphas was exhausting. Francis reappeared in front of him with Ivan at his side. Both came bearing water and food. The water was pressed to his lips, which he guzzled down. He ate the offered apple happily slowly, coughing a little as he swallowed with a sore throat. 

Gilbert told the others that it was time for him to rest. Arthur wasn’t going to protest. He turned to wrap his arms around his Alpha’s neck, sighing in contentment as he was carried to a clean bed. His Alphas curled around him, forming a protective circle against seen and unseen dangers. His last conscious thought as he cuddled against Alfred’s back was that he hoped his next set of children were little girls. 

 

(Seven months later…..)

“More, more, more,” Arthur chanted as he slowly rode Ludwig’s dick. Pregnancy made him insatiable. He constantly needed one of his Alphas to touch him. Honestly, they shouldn’t complain because this was their fucking fault anyway. He reached down to hold his enlarged stomach, scrambling to reach his dick as Ludwig’s thick cock prodded his prostate. Damn, he’d gotten far too large to reach over his stomach. The pregnant Omega whined sharply at the travesty. He was too big to move himself! He was relying upon Ludwig to move his hips! 

His high-pitched keening brought Alfred peaking into the room. A large smirk settled across his face as he dropped to his knees before his pregnant mate. Bless that idiot because he wrapped his wonderful lips around Arthur’s needy cock. It was all he needed to cum. 

As Arthur sat there, heavily pregnant, with one of his mates looking up at him with such adoration and the other groaning through his orgasm, he found himself very thankful for taking that tumble three years ago. Without it, he wouldn’t have found happiness.


End file.
